User talk:EveryDayJoe45
Block Hey hey Joe, um, could we get a block for this? Vandalizifying and all that, so it would be appreciated. Thanks! -'Minish Link' 18:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:12, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Arr, thanks. -'Minish Link' 18:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Updating the Wii page Basically, after a conversation I had with RDH when I lost the boxy thingy for the end of my wii remote (I later found out what it's called), I ended up looking it up to see what it actually does. And it turns out that the Wii Motion Plus is required for the gameplay "The gameplay of Skyward Sword will depart from the traditional flow of alternating overworld and dungeon exploration.5 The controls will also be revised, with swordplay based on Wii MotionPlus, allowing one-to-one motion control between the Wii Remote and the in-game sword." from the wikipedia article, and "The Legend of Zelda™: Skyward Sword marks a turning point for The Legend of Zelda franchise. The introduction of full motion control enabled by the Wii MotionPlus™ accessory synchronizes player movements with Link's actions while offering the most intuitive play control of any game in The Legend of Zelda franchise to date." from there. I had intended to ask AK since he was in the IRC, but he went poof, and I was being lazy and didn't want to switch tabs, but than I saw you were active. And basically, I was wondering if I should add it? :I would say yes. That being said, you might want to start a discussion on the talk page anyway. But I wouldn't have a problem with it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:59, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 22:04, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello. This is Synchblade here to thank you for you welcome and to ask a question. Can I use my talk bubbles, signature, etc. from other wikis or will I have to make new ones? Thanks! Synchblade (talk) 16:38, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Your signature will be the same but you'll have to make a new talk bubble Oni Link 17:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Sup. You were the one who welcomed me here right? I'm Halibee. Thanks I suppose I don't really have anybody to talk to on here so its nice to get a welcome from someone. I like you already. Thanks, I have a question for you already who's your favorite character on Legend of Zelda? I have a lot of favorites but if I had to choose I would say Prince Ralis from Twilight Princess. I also love Zoras they're my favorite species, do you like them too? Hey Incident Request :I can't reach a conclusion on yours as I said in one of the other votes. I would probably be neutral which is not very helpful. Most of the other votes combined make up my rationale on that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:12, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, alright. Thanks for taking the time to respond. -'Minish Link' 23:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Wiki News Making amends Hello. I am Morpheus 3000. My username, however, is Morpheus-3000 (obviously). But I have two more usernames. The one that appears to banned from editing pages and commenting blogs for mistakes I regret making is Morpheus3000. I would like to recieve forgiveness and become a true Zeldapedian. I promise to never again be a nuisance to this channel. All I ask is that you look into your heart and maybe show some mercy in a way that results in me being unbanned. I will understand if you refuse to unban me. But If you aren't sure what to do, perhaps you may consult it with the other admins of this wiki. If not, then don't worry. Thank you for taking your time to read this. Your sincerely, --Morpheus-3000 (talk) 06:17, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Minish's Admin Rights I changed it back. He would have gotten it anyway, but I wanted to follow the rules. I guess the rules end up voiding TM's vote though regardless. TM still should have probably been informed about it before it was done if he hadn't been. If he had, he should have been the one to void his own vote. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Butting in, my apologies, but TM won't be back till ~4:10ish-4:20ish. --'BassJapas' 19:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the small text Joe. I didn't want to have it be an annoying distraction on the page. I also think something that should be done is we increase the minium wait with total support. Or increase the amount of votes needed. Some of them simply fly through, and if it had been a three-day wait things would be different.'-- C2' / 19:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :We could change that if you want. I presume it would require a vote though. And don't worry about the small text. It's my fault that I missed it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I support a change to the minimal wait for future promotions. Oni Link 20:23, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Monobook Theme Hi Joe, I was wondering if you could vote in the Monobook Theme forum? We have ten straight supports so far, but since you are a heavily active contributor on this site, it'd be greatly appreciated if you could voice your opinion too. We just want to make sure that all of our heavily active users have voted and voiced their opinions so that it's not a shock when the skin changes and they weren't ready and don't like it. Thank you. --'BassJapas' 21:27, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, since you're the last admin to edit. Do you want to take the honor of importing the skin? --'BassJapas' 19:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Heh, looks like its been done. Thanks for thinking of me though. I must have been logged off. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:48, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey i was wondering how i could make a word bubble, can you help? Lincas1 20:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes I can help if you haven't already been helped. To make your own, go here. If you want my help making it, I can do that, but I am very busy lately, so you may do better off by asking someone else if you feel its urgent. Again, I don't know if you have already made one, so disregard this if you have. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:10, April 25, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you think you could come onto the IRC, just to, well, come and hang out with us IRC weirdos? :I'm not here for long, but I'll log on for a little bit. :Edit: it won't let me log on when I try and says the irc is "terminated". I of course don't know if I am going to the right place since I haven't done this in awhile. What do you think the issue is? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the channel is #Zeldapedia-IRC now (if that's the mistake, you're not the only one) now unless there's the case of a split... then a server is just down. So I think it might be the channel. Do you have a favorite species? Star Shaped Ore Excuse me, but I was directed to you by AuronKaiser, who said that you knew the specifics about Star-shaped Ore, and how it could be found after you have obtained the Ribbon. Apparently, it's a well known fact that more than one ore can be found. So... why does the article on Star Shaped Ore say you can obtain more than one? Do you just have to get extremely lucky while digging? Vellup 21:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :From what I can see, Triforce 14 initially added that back in July 2009. I don't really know the details about it though. You might do better off asking him. Sorry for the possible wild-goose chase. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:31, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: IGN Article Yeah, I planned on adding that one; not sure where to add it though. The Ganon's Castle page or whatever or somewhere else? It'd definitely be a drastic change. -'Minish Link' 15:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If you have free time this summer And feel like dropping in on us weird, odd, awkward, gaming, young IRC people, I just want to say, even if there's no one speaking, you're always welcome there, and it'd be great to see someone from the land before time the young ages of the IRC there. (If this message didn't make any sense, I apologize.) --Jäzzi(Talk) 16:08, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :It made perfect sense. I'll keep it in mind and stop on whenever I have a substantial amount of time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hylian Language I am fairly sure users have tried to add Hylian to important pages which did not appear in TP which has been removed by other admins for this reason (I could name the users involved in one such instance, but I cannot remember the page). In this sense it is probably one of the minor unwritten rules, though obviously my memory could be faulty. However, I do think that it would make more sense for it to be that way, and even to leave it off of the TP pages where no confirmed appearance of the Hylian spelling exists. As for the Hylian in the other games, that's a different sort of Hylian from that currently covered by Template:Hylian (being Japanese and all), though it wouldn't be too hard to update it, if new files were uploaded under the name File:Hylian (Kana symbol).png and Hirigana was used to represent OT Hylian and Katakana was used to represent WW Hylian (the reason for my suggestion being this way round is the absense of the chōonpu in both Hirigana and OT Hylian, and the presence of it in both Katakana and WW Hylian); though, in the highly unlikely instance that they are to be uploaded, it would probably be wiser just to make new templates. On a semi-related note, I actually think it might be a good idea if all the Hylian from each game was made into a sub-article of its games page, similarly to AK's suggestion for Japanese (near the bottom), which might mean that Hylian on individual pages is not needed at all, though it could still be incorporated there as well.--DrewMek (talk) 20:07, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) just noticed this I had just noticed you removed my rollback a few days before I became a wikia volunteer, as ironic as that is, the reasoning you gave makes me sad D: The reason Richard gave it to me is that I was an informal global vandalism fighter, before I joined the team I had rollback on a dozen or so established wikis for this purpose. Sorry if any toes were stepped on! --Charitwo (talk) 12:35, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :My wording was obviously too harsh. I'm not sure why I would say it like that. But if I remember correctly (it was years ago, so I might not), it didn't go through the actual promotion process so I removed it. If you for whatever reason want it back, I guess its okay with me as long as its okay with the others because we never really remove rollback unless someone requests it. So that's up to you. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) ::That's not needed, as I have admin rights as part of my for use in cleaning up spam and vandalism across Wikia. I've been playing through 3DS LA DX so I've been coming here more frequently and happened to notice it when I was nosing around the wiki. --Charitwo (talk) 20:57, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki News This might be a misunderstanding of mine, but I thought for Wiki News we keep five pieces of news in at once as opposed to four? Just wondering if that was a slip up or if I've got it wrong. -'Minish Link' 01:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :And by Wiki News I mean Zelda News/or just news in general. Haha sorry I guess I'm a little out of it. -'Minish Link' 01:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems to have changed over time without any official or explicit reasoning. I went through the history and it seems like at one point, six entries were displayed. Then it went down to five. And for most of 2011, four entries were up. So a few minutes ago, I simply replaced one story with another. If you want to change it back to five, I don't see any particular problem with it. However, I also don't know how many are actually meant to be displayed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, there's another to add, and that's that The Legend of Zelda will be released for virtual console on Sept. 1. So I'll do that. EDIT: I'll just wait until the 1st. -'Minish Link' 02:15, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sounds good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:51, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks alot dude, I feel very grateful for joining this wikia site. I look forward to chatting with you on new game ideas for the zelda games. Talk with me on my Talk or blog page. Game Calendar THEY SHOULD PUT SKYWARD SWORD ON THE GAME CALENDAR.IT ISN'T RIGHT THAT THEY NEVER MENTION NINTENDO GAMES.WE NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS AT ONCE AND MAKE OUR MOVE FOR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA!!!!!!! --User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 23:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :What game calendar? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The wikia game calendar of course.Every game wiki has one.We can't edit them.Only wikia staff can.It's on the right side of this wiki.It says Uncharted 3 Drakes Deception Nov 1.It shows the calendar of release dates for the game.It shows the games that release on that today and Uncharted 3 releases today so its up there. :Oh, that might be an oasis thing. I edit in monobook so I wouldn't know about it. And if it isn't an oasis thing, then I don't really know. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:49, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, a Proposition Hey Joe It's Nate from Zelda Informer. I have a proposition that I think is mutually beneficial for Zelda Pedia and for Zelda Informer, and would really please all of our fans and help both sites progress. Would you be interested in hearing me out? :Sure, that sounds fine to me. You might want to make a forum so everyone can see what you have to say though. Unless this is specific to me of course. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:54, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I am not really familiar with your forum area, but I will try to figure it out. Nathanial Rumphol-Janc (talk) :::At the top of the main page, click the forums link. Then click the watercooler link. Then just add your proposition there. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay,no probs just feeling great on my first day that i got a call from an admin thanks! Hi everydayjoe, this is peashooter9, and, i'd like it if you would contribute to my wiki i made, LoZ character creator wiki. Here's the link: http://lozcharactercreator.wikia.com/wiki/LoZCharactercreator_Wiki I hope you contribute, bye! Peashooter9 (talk) 17:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) um i cant add images can i have some help?Toto Blue :I'm not positive I understand what the problem is. Could you explain? Also, anyone else who sees this can help if I'm not on. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Eldin (Skyward Sword) There's no page for Eldin from Skyward Sword (I checked Fire Dragon and unless I'm just too sick to register anything, then yeah), and since the game doesn't come out till tomorrow and I won't be getting it till next month I can't really make it. Should I got ahead and move Eldin to Eldin (Twilight Princess) and fix the links there? – Jäzz '' 03:09, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah. We can just scrap something up for the SS one until someone comes along with more knowledge. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::So do the links for the Eldin page now? – ''Jäzz '' 03:17, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. Move Eldin to "Eldin (Twilight Princess)" if you can. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Why you delete my pages? :Look at your talk page. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:42, November 21, 2011 (UTC) please do not delete! :I don't have a choice. But if you are making up information, may I suggest going over to the Zelda fanon wiki. That's where you can create your own stuff about the Zelda series. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:52, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:Quiz The Legend of Zelda Quiz Okay, so. I was looking for a Skyward Sword category and noticed a couple were Jä]]zz '' 15:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you think we should do? You likely know more about this than me since I have paid virtually no attention to it. So I'll just go along with whatever consensus is. As for giving the petition to Wikia, you should probably ask AK since he was the one who started it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:35, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, since it appears that we all don't want it, we have to about it, but AK should send it in since he started it, although any admin could do it. It'd be nice if they actually asked us before shoving a quiz down our throats. – ''Jäzz '' 15:40, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to barge in here but whereabouts is that petition? I don't remember signing it and might as well throw my name down on it. Oni Link 16:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Forum:Quiz Petition – ''Jäzz '' 16:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) SS Character Names So yeah I saw an article for Pipit's mother, and I cannot seem to find it again. It is NOT listed here. I wanted to include the name in this article, and since I read in the recent changes that you had the guide (I assume the Prima guide), I was wondering if you could get her name (and add it). It was just something that was bugging me, since it is a semi-important sidequest (as I will, eventually, be fixing up the Gratitude Crystal page to include the sidequests). Thank you ^^ '''Scathee'' 23:54, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :It says her name is Mallara. We don't seem to have a page for her. I have to run, but hopefully you can work with that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a lot. That helps quite a bit. Scathee 23:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Links umm...okay. Kata89Talk Thrill Digger Assistant I am trying to add the Thrill Digger Assistant to the Thrill Digger wiki. I believe it's a useful contribution to that page. However, the user Jäzzi seems to disagree. You can reference her comment on her talk page. I would appreciate your mediation. Jon7 (talk) 00:47, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :I responded on her page... kind of. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::The edits are in the history for Thrill Digger. Sorry for not being more specific. :::Oh, you were editing as an IP. That's why I didn't see when I checked your history. As for the assistant, I don't personally find that information very relevant; no more relevant than a walkthrough at least. If it were something directly from Nintendo then it would qualify, but this is more or less trivial. However, I figure a site like that could maybe go on the List of Fan Sites page. That might be a good middle ground. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:28, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey man,apologize for that, you know, when I was four times made the same page...Do not speak English well because I'm not from America, so whenever I make a page very glad, because hardly anyone here knows how to make page.Sorry again and if it is not a problem, I need a little help. TP Ages I just thought it a little strange having the invisible text on the TP Character pages. Would having a proper sources section not be more appropriate? I just can't think of any other instance where we use invisible text like that. Not that we use sources much either but I think in this case it might work well as it would also let non editors discover where the info comes from. Oni Link 13:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :We do use it elsewhere. I looked for examples before I did it. I don't remember the few I found, but one is on the List of locations in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess page. That said, sourcing it, although it is out of our typical norm, might be a better idea. I wouldn't personally take issue if you went through and did that. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:57, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::I never actually managed to figure out how to source things (never really needed to) but when I have time I might go and do that if no one objects to it. Are all the ages from the trading cards or are some exclusive to the guide book do you know? Oni Link 21:46, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::According to the other day, Fado's age is not mentioned in the trading cards. I am not aware of any other issues. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Image mess-up Would you mind deleting this? I forgot, and turns out there's already an image of it here. Sorry for the trouble, and thanks. —[[User:Ceiling Master|'Ceiling']] [[User talk:Ceiling Master|'Master']] 23:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Polls The current polls have been on the main page for quite a while. When will you change them ? --Mr Alex (T) 19:15, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :When will somebody change them? Probably soon. The thing about polls is that we need two available ones in the queue in order for the switch to happen. It looks like we have two that are passable now so if nobody else does it, I will try to get around to it in the next few days. :Edit: scratch that. I will do it now since I have time. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Courage Sorry to disturb you once more, but don't you think a new fight should begin in the temple of courage ? --Mr Alex (T) 00:19, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Jesusfreak54 The reason the automated welcome message for that user didn't show up is because that user doesn't' exist; an IP just made the page "User:Jesusfreak54" instead of properly signing up for an account. Check and you'll see he's not on there. EDIT: Hmm, he does show up in the user creation log, though... Maybe I'm wrong, nvm. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 18:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: ToC Balking I'd like to think it was a mistake, but as you said, it would be really hard to blank a page unintentionally. The only thing I can think of that would make it a mistake is the possibility of someone else misusing his account. If he says that's the case, given his track record, I'd be inclined to believe him. I'll message him about it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:10, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Cody Rhodes Regarding the deletion of File:Rhodes.jpg, I am trying to figure out why it is so bad. This guy is a major famous person in professional wrestling. Up until tonight he was won of the longest-reigning Intercontinental Champions in WWE history. He wore the Triforce on his boot and established himself as a Zelda fan in interviews. The picture wasn't bad, it belonged in the trivia section when it existed (how come it got removed?) because it was a major media example of the influence of the Triforce. In case you ever think it notable to mention on the page (I won't bother adding it back since it seems to cause problems) I've added pictures of Cody wearing the Triforce on his wrestling boots back when he was a tag team champion as part of Legacy. There is a page explaining his importance at Wikipedia:Cody_Rhodes and the screens are up in his wikia gallery at w:c:WWE:Triforce if you want to see. Just thought it seemed like a major media thing. +Y 03:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :Wrestling jumped the shark years ago, anyone who watches it now is taking a major risk in looking like a moron who is easily impressed by crazy spots and terrible storylines. Make the right choice. --AuronKaizer ''' 09:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like the picture would be suited to go on the The Legend of Zelda series in popular culture page where we already have a section detailing it Oni Link 12:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, if you want i put in a new article in majoras mask glicthes on how to get unlimited peaces of heart you should watch the video on how to do it Naxios10 Naxios wanted me to ask an admin about this but do you think the dins fire thing on the Tektite page is needed I wasn't to sure I tested it out and it's right but we're just not to sure. We want to know for the future if something like this happens again. Green Rupee (talk) 19:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would say keep it. It's not a big deal if its removed, but it is more informative. However, I would change "For some reason" to "Interestingly". --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Green Rupee (talk) 23:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Skype I was wondering if you ever thought of being in the Zeldapedia skype group? There's not many people in it, it's supposed to be a wiki group, but only IceFlame, AK, Xykeb, Minish, and I, plus TM and Sally who haven't been around, are there. So I was wondering if you'd join and hopefully that'd get more people to want to be part. Jazzi 18:08, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'll give it some thought if you think it would help with the group's expansion. The only thing is that I don't really get on here as much anymore and I would feel bad about never coming on. But I'll let you know. I think I have a Skype name, but I have to remember what it is. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:36, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Spam Alert. On Zelda Gazette, somone spammed your talkpage, but I removed it. Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:32, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Implying people use that. Jazzi 02:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Even though he should have been blocked forever for overcoming a block, I'll just give him the benefit of the doubt and unblock him. Anyone who has been waiting for two years for a block to expire desperately needs a hobby. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Temple of Courage :I don't really remember what the Bokoblins are like there, but I'm sure someone else will. Maybe you could just use the picture of Eldin Volcano as a placeholder for now. Also are you asking me to re-enable blogs? I'm not sure what your request is. And I will comment in that right discussion right now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:06, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll do that, and yes to the blogs being re-enabled. The only thing that links to a blog is Zeldapedia:IRC Policy which links to a previous blog . So it's just an enable-fix-disable thing. Thanks in advance! – Jazzi (talk) 18:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright, well where do I do that at? I thought Wikia was needed to disable/enable blogs. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:26, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Special:WikiFeatures, and then the same place to disable them again. Thankfully Wikia isn't needed for that anymore. – Jazzi (talk) 18:30, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::There we go. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:33, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Removed the link so it can be disabled again. Thank you so much =) Don't want our WantedPages to have any pages. – Jazzi (talk) 18:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::No problem. Also, I have a question. I was thinking of slightly altering my username. If I do so, would your bot be able to change the links on the wiki to my new username? --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:39, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, my bot will be able to do that, since it'll be simple Find & Replace. – Jazzi (talk) 18:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Alright thanks. I'm not sure yet if I will be doing it, but I'll let you know if and when I do. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 18:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Also, while there is , I find it easier to and explain why and what you want it to be. If I get my username changed again, which I will if they allow it, I'll do your links while doing mine. And as long as I have the program, I'll be able to do it. – Jazzi (talk) 18:46, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, while we're here: Can I archive the ToC Talk page as a lot of those entries are from when it was first opened? – Jazzi (talk) 18:55, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah definitely. But I would personally archive anything from 2010 or earlier since they all seem to be resolved or no longer relevant. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Just checking to make sure you voted the right way in the Temple of Courage while you still have a section on your page dedicated to the topic. Your vote praises the Secret Moblin and talks of voting for the under dog yet you voted for Error (who was leading before and after your vote). I just thought you might have made a mistake in which section your editing and thought I should tell you. Plus we haven't interacted in far too long. Oni Link 23:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 33 Hello :Hi. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Apologies Sorry for the message, I'm getting rid of my previous stupid signature. – Jazzi (talk) 18:40, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal has vandalized a page. -'Isdrak ' 16:54, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Also . -'Isdrak ' 21:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Fierce Deity Theories I had posted a theory on the Fierce Deity on the theories section. It was a bit far fetched but still possible. I even have the source of this theory herehttp://www.zeldadungeon.net/2012/05/the-hyrulian-pantheon-the-minor-gods/ I ask that someone please return it and edit it if nessacary. -M9927 13:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :You even admit it yourself that it's a bit far fetched. – Jazzi (talk) 14:40, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi, I'm Jumpman98 (a.k.a. Jumpman) and I have just joined this wiki. (I've been a member of the Nintendo wiki for a while though) and I was wondering why there isn't the option to view visual mode. Thanks!--Jumpman98 (talk) 22:40, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Joe! How is everything going around your neck of the woods? How were your holidays? Are you enjoying most of what you do? Just dropping by to say hi! – EnemyPeacemaker 17:39, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I've missed this by nearly three months, but I'm doing fine. There's too much going on in life to explain in full here and now, but overall, things are going well in my neck of the woods. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Majora's Mask Hai der. I just played my first Zelda game, Majora's Mask. I heard that there are glitches so I can use Fierce Deity's Mask outside the boss fight. Plz tell me how. When I get the mask from the kid at the moon, do I have to play something on the ocarina? (If you don't know how to do the glitch, tell me someone who knows) Sandubadear (talk) 17:41, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :You should look at the [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Glitches|glitch page for Majora's Mask]], if it's not there then you'll have to look for it through google, because the glitch pages are as close as we get for allowing glitches on pages. – Jazzi (talk) 18:09, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks bro. But every guide I look for, they say "put Fierce Deity in one of the C-buttons.." But I don't have it yet! I only get the mask at the moon! That's my problem. If you know how to do it, plz help Sandubadear (talk) 18:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC) :Talk pages, and especially user talk pages, aren't the place to be asking these sort of questions. To answer your question though the game saves the Fierce Deity Mask after you beat the game. You start on the first day with all your masks including Dierce Deity's Oni Link 18:36, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh that's right thank you guys. It's because I'm using an emulator with save states. Sorry for bothering mr admin's talk page lol Sandubadear (talk) 18:46, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Project Hylian Creed Hello EveryDayJoe45, I am Tim. I am the last day start with a petition on Change.org and a webpage on Facebook, I call this action Project Hylian Creed. For more clearly about this, for the webpage on Facebook, you can click here and for the petition on Change.org itself, you can click here. Anyway, I want to ask you for your help with this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Add the section headline Gaming Central Would your wiki like to join our Gaming Central (http://gamingcentral.wikia.com) which allows us to connect tons of gaming wiki's together through pages, series, etc on each wiki so we don't have duplicate pages. So far our wiki's include Mario Wiki, Super Smash Bros Wiki (Smashpedia), Donkey Kong Wiki, Sega Wiki, Rayman Wiki, Luigi's Mansion Wiki, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Wiki, and PKMN Wiki (Full list here: http://gamingcentral.wikia.com/wiki/Template:GamingWikis). We will promote your wiki on the central also, are you in? TheUltraman (talk) 17:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I'm Christine writing from the Baltimore Symphony Orchestra in Baltimore, Maryland, USA. On July 26, the BSO will be performing a Video Games orchestra concert featuring many video game songs arranged for orchestra, including Zelda! I would love if it would be possible for me (or yourself, if you prefer) to get the word out to users and invite them to this wonderful experience. It will be a great chance for fans in the area to get together for a night of great music! http://www.bsomusic.org/calendar/events/2013-2014-events/video-games-live.aspx Please let me know your thoughts - I would really appreciate it. Thank you! Christine cchew@bsomusic.org :Really sorry for the late response. Hope it went well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 01:31, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Is There A Chat On Thos Wiki Becasise if not please add one and if there is I can't find it :No, Zeldapedia disabled Chat quite a while back. I seriously doubt we'll be adding it back anytime soon. —'Ceiling Master' 22:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks